Mar Bravio
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Kanon e Saga. Almas que se amam, corpos que se buscam. Comentários maldosos poderão separar os dois? Oneshot, Yaoi, Lemon. Presente de Amigo Secreto para Mystik do SSDreams.


**MAR BRAVIO**

Fanfic feita para o Amigo Secreto do Saint Seiya Dreams

Mystik,

Foi uma prazer ter tirado você e ter feito essa fanfic. Nunca tinha escrito uma oneshot Kanon e Saga antes, tenho mania por fanfics imensas. Apenas aviso que todos os personagens têm no mínimo 18 anos pois não gosto de escrever com eles muito jovens, OK? Kanon, Saga e todos os demais cavaleiros de ouro têm suas idades originais e eu considero que Aiolos tem 27 anos.

Espero que aprecie e, desculpe se não ficou do jeito que você gosta, foi feita com muito amor e carinho. Grande abraço.

**Autora: Shiryuforever94**

**Gênero: yaoi/lemon/romance/oneshot**

**Personagens: Kanon e Saga, Cavaleiros de Ouro e Marinas.**

**Prólogo - Dias atuais**

Estava decidido. Dessa noite não ia passar. Cansara de ficar vendo tudo ao longe. Cansara de observar Saga com outro. O namoro dele com um não cavaleiro. Um rapaz que ninguém sabia quem era. Estava passando dos limites. E daí que se entendiam? Que eram lindos? Não queria nem saber. Vestiu uma calça de couro reta preta, uma camisa de cetim fosco azul piscina, cintos pretos, botas pretas de bico fino e salto quadrado baixo e colocou um cordão de prata com o símbolo de gêmeos. Perfeito.

Arrumou os cabelos, fez a barba, passou perfume e por fim, entrou no carro negro como a noite que comprara com o fruto de seu trabalho de consultor para anti-terrorismo e seguiu o cosmo do irmão. Era fácil, estava sempre sintonizado nele. O tempo todo. A vida toda. Sentia quando ele estava triste, ferido, alegre. Também sentia quando ele estava excitado. Saga percebia e bloqueava seu gêmeo. Ainda bem. Tudo que ele, Kanon, não precisava, era sentir o irmão fazendo amor. Pelo menos não com outros.

Mesmo sem o cosmo, teria chegado facilmente ao endereço. Era a festa de aniversário de Isaak de Kraken e tinha sido convidado, afinal era o Dragão Marinho. Talvez Poseidon comparecesse. Não sabia se queria vê-lo. Desde que se separara de Saga que ele, Kanon, e o Deus, andavam tendo encontros estranhos. O Deus ora adormecia, ora sumia, ora se fazia de desentendido. Cansativo e desnecessário. Tinha mais. Poseidon o fascinava, era lindo. No entanto, não era Saga.

Tamborilou os dedos, nervoso, pelo volante do carro esporte. Não demorou e encontrou o que procurava. Vários cavaleiros estariam lá. Após todos os problemas haviam conseguido ficar em paz. Não dera certeza de comparecer, temia encontrar o gêmeo e não se controlar. Droga o que estava fazendo ali?

A festa era numa casa alugada para tal fim. Bem decorada em tons de verde água, azul água, azul oceano. Riu um pouco ao entrar e ver o tema da festa um tanto... marinho. Suspirou ao ver Saga. Lindo, altivo e agarrado ao seu namorado. Fechou a cara. Não ia ser fácil agüentar aquilo. Cumprimentou o aniversariante um tanto secamente. Sentou-se à mesa com os marinas Kasa, Bian, Sorento, Io e Kryshna. Não conseguia tirar os olhos de Saga e levou um tapinha na mão de consolo, seguido de um sorriso compreensivo de Sorento. Era tão evidente assim o que sentia?

Do outro lado do salão, Saga sentia-se ainda tão magoado. Viu seu irmão entrar. Suspirou fundo e apertou a mão de Gerard. Um lindo rapaz que conhecera há um mês. Não era um cavaleiro. Era apenas alguém que lhe surgira numa de suas saídas para espairecer. Estava parado olhando o mar quando o belga de belo porte parara ao seu lado comentando que homens bonitos na Grécia eram muitos mas espetaculares tinha visto apenas um e estava falando com ele.

Saga rira um tanto, se fizera de difícil, jurara que não queria namorar ninguém mas o rapaz era insistente. Terminou por aceitar. Andava tão sozinho. Havia se separado de Kanon há tão pouco tempo. Não tivera coragem de responder quem fora o 'cretino que lhe partira o coração' para Gerard. Cretino? Não. Quem fora o único homem a quem amara mais que à deusa e ao dever. Quem fora o único em sua cama desde a adolescência. Quem fora seu primeiro beijo, primeiro amor e primeiro amante.

Kanon.

Lembrou-se de tanta coisa. Sempre lembrava. Fora Kanon quem lutara na casa de Gêmeos durante a Guerra Santa contra Hades. Fora Kanon quem se entregara ao ataque doloroso de Milo para provar sua honradez. Depois, descera ao inferno para lutar contra espectros. Lutara com juízes e por fim morrera, rapidamente, para que ele, Saga, pudesse usar a armadura de Gêmeos e derrubar o muro das lamentações. E ainda chamavam o Dragão Marinho de traidor.

Não.

Talvez traidor do amor profundo que Saga tinha por ele. O pensamento o fez estremecer. Kanon não era mais seu amor. Ele estava com outra pessoa não estava? Que soubesse, seu irmão estava muito bem. Por que tinham que ter brigado? Fechou os olhos um instante. Por que Kanon sequer conversara? Simplesmente admitira que o que lhe diziam era verdade e tomara sua decisão. Motivo tolo. Droga. Quase arrependia-se de não ter brigado, batido em Kanon, socado-o até que entendesse que jamais o trairia. E estaria esperando por ele se não tivesse sabido... Sabido que seu irmão já tinha outro alguém. A dor da constatação o fez contorcer o rosto. Ainda amava seu gêmeo. Nada iria tirar esse sentimento de seu peito. Ninguém. Ficara sofrendo por Kanon, desde que ele o abandonara no Santuário e retornara ao Reino de Poseidon para assumir o posto de General Marina.

Chega disso. Não fora ele o abandonado por causa de uma fofoca? Sentiu o sangue ferver de mágoa e os olhares se encontraram um breve instante. O grego mais novo pensou em ir para a mesa dos demais Cavaleiros de Ouro. Os marinas ficavam lhe atirando gozações sobre o novo namorado de seu irmão. Pensou que talvez fosse melhor ir embora.

Saga tentara fazer o irmão saber que os boatos dando conta de que se deitara com vários homens enquanto ainda eram namorados, espalhados por Afrodite, eram mentirosos. MDM irritara tanto o Dragão Marinho que quase haviam começado uma batalha de mil dias no meio do Santuário. Realmente não era fácil para Kanon ser chamado de corno em tom desdenhoso por um cavaleiro de câncer cínico e sorridente enquanto treinavam. Tudo por causa de uma brincadeira um tanto cruel do cavaleiro de peixes. Era aniversário de Aiolos. Tinham comemorado dançando, bebendo um pouco e cantando. Estavam todos reunidos na casa de Sagitário quando Afrodite resolveu chamar todos para brincarem de jogo da verdade. Kanon nessa época praticamente morava com ele na casa de gêmeos. Tinham sido tão felizes.

**Intrigas**

**(Cerca de três meses antes)**

Quase ao final da festa de Aiolos, o cavaleiro da décima segunda casa sugerira um jogo da verdade. Todos haviam aceitado. Não haveria problemas, todos se conheciam, estavam lá com seus namorados. Triste engano.

- "Não seja tímido Saga, não é do seu feitio. Conte para nós quantos amantes já teve." Peixes bebericava vinho tinto enquanto olhava com ar de descaso para MDM que estava louco para ir embora fazer outras coisas com o amante.

- "Todos aqui sabem muito bem que só amo Kanon desde a adolescência." Recostado no peito do irmão, o geminiano mais velho deu um breve sorriso e recebeu um beijinho no pescoço.

- "Sei. Você o trancou no Cabo Sunion, falou com ele por meros instantes durante a Guerra Santa e morremos todos alegres e felizes no muro das lamentações... Faça-me o favor Saga de Gêmeos. Não pode ter ficado nem eu sei quantos anos sem ninguém. Não estou falando de amor, estou falando de SEXO! Ou Kanon virou eunuco e também nunca se deitou com ninguém nos vários anos como marina?

- "Mude a pergunta Dite. Não iremos a lugar algum remoendo passados sangrentos." Dohko não estava gostando daquela conversa. Já tivera que ouvir Shion responder que tivera outros amantes quando se sagrara Grande Mestre pois não podia estar com Dohko que se isolara nos cinco picos antigos a mando de Atena. O ariano explicara que nunca amaria ninguém como o amava e, mesmo que tivessem se despedido como amigos e não como namorados, ouvir o outro dizer que se deitara com outros enquanto ele, Dohko de Libra, era obrigado a uma espécie de celibato forçado pelo Misopheta Menos e pela missão de vigiar os espectros de Hades não tinha sido agradável. Não que não imaginasse. Apenas nunca tinham falado do assunto, decididos a viver a vida nova em harmonia. Mas seu coração ficara meio magoado. Teria que compreender.

- "Ah, não seja estraga prazeres. Eu e o ceifador de almas inocentes tivemos todos os amantes que quisemos e ambos sabemos disso. Eu pela minha gloriosa beleza e ele por sua técnica digamos assim, apavorante, de convencer qualquer um a se deitar com ele. Não é meu serial killer?" Ah, o olhar inocente de Dite. Mais maldade em seus lábios perfeitos que se era de esperar de alguém tão belo.

- "Io no sei de nada. Queria alguém, dominava e pronto. Sem essas firulas de amor para sempre. Um homem precisa de sexo por vezes." O humor do canceriano não estava dos melhores. Ficar ali fazendo um 'social' com os demais cavaleiros, muitos dos quais ele desprezava por serem tão estupidamente 'bonzinhos', não era bem seu plano para a noite e madrugada. Levantou-se e fuzilou Afrodite com um olhar frio.

- "E tem mais, se eu souber que essa beleza toda anda passeando por aí nas minhas costas quando saio em missão, minhas facas de prata vão cortar essa bela pele alva para fazer um tapete em meu quarto. Entendeu?"

- "Olha, se querem discutir seu relacionamento, vão logo embora e nos deixem em paz." Shura estava cansado. Desde cedo estivera por ali ajudando Aiolos e queria mesmo era estar com ele. O sagitariano o olhava com ternura e tinha alguns planos para o restante da noite.

- "Está bem, que povo mais sem graça. Hum, só um comentário. Me disseram dia desses que você andava visitando bastante os alojamentos dos cavaleiros perto dos arredores do Santuário, Saguinha. Não seria por causa de dois novos cavaleiros de prata que ocuparam as armaduras antigas restauradas por Mu? Disseram-me que são lindos de morrer. Te viram sair da casa deles tarde da noite enquanto Kanon estava na Austrália..." Os belos olhos azul piscina e a tez muito clara do sueco pareciam de um anjo. Pena que sua alma era de demônio.

Não precisava mais nada. Os músculos de Kanon se retesaram com a gargalhada de MDM que começou a fazer biquinhos para Saga imitando o jeito de Camus falar 'mon coeur'.

- "Eu fui ajudá-los com os ferimentos depois de alguns treinos mais pesados. São crianças, o mais velho não tem mais que 18 anos. Ora, faça-me o favor Afrodite."

- "Hum, e por acaso HOMENS de 18 anos são crianças? Quer enganar a quem hein Saga?" Dite gargalhava. Viu o constrangimento de todos pois não era mentira o que dizia. Saga ficara encarregado de supervisionar alguns novos cavaleiros recém sagrados. Atena queria que todas as armaduras tivessem novamente cavaleiros e os novatos por vezes demoravam a se adaptar ao Santuário. Tinham sido mandados treinar em vários lugares e somente agora estavam voltando após anos longe de tudo e de todos. Os dois a que Dite se referia eram os Cavaleiros de Prata de Taça e Altar. Um búlgaro e um suíço. Ambos falavam francês. Saga também sabia bem a língua e tinham se entendido bem.

O suíço era um jovem belíssimo, nascera no oeste do país, por isso sua facilidade com o francês. O búlgaro, que possuía a armadura de Taça, era mais arredio mas nem por isso menos empolgante. Sim, Afrodite de Peixes sabia que eram lindos e desejáveis e resolveu atiçar o casal gêmeo do Santuário. Pior, sabia que Kanon não fazia idéia do que ele falava. Um bom golpe, certamente.

Shion estava meio perdido em pensamentos. Ao ver os cavaleiros de prata serem citados pensou no que aquelas armaduras significavam. A taça era a armadura de prata que, segundo a lenda, detinha o poder de curar os cavaleiros feridos. Lembrava das histórias que contavam que a armadura seria apenas simbólica, e que em sua forma em repouso era onde o Mestre, e por vezes Atena, bebiam com os Cavaleiros antes de uma guerra. Esperava não mais ter que beber por tal motivo.

A armadura de Altar tinha outra história. Era um tanto desconhecida e seu defensor, justamente o cavaleiro suíço, um país conhecido por neutralidade, tinha um papel importante. Contavam as lendas que o Cavaleiro de Altar seguia o Grande Mestre no papel de Kagemusha, uma sombra, um guerreiro disfarçado como se o líder de todos fosse, na intenção de atrair sobre si o inimigo e livrar o seu protegido. O antigo detentor dela, Nicole, não mais existia. Suspirou. O pisciano estava procurando problemas.

- "Está tarde, vamos embora." Kanon não estava feliz.

- "Kan, você não está acreditando nisso não é?" Saga sentiu que seu irmão desconfiava dele. Não tinha dado motivo algum. Droga de pisciano ardiloso.

- "Ah, Saga, mas só porque você nunca escondeu seu fascínio por homens lindos e poderosos? E por franceses do gelo então, nem vou mencionar." MDM entrou na confusão. Sabia que o geminiano mais velho já tinha tido lá sua atração por Camus. Aquilo só não dera certo pois ninguém conseguia se interpor no amor de Escorpião e Aquário.

- "MDM, se está falando de Camus, eles são amigos, passaram por muita coisa no inferno e, só para constar, Aquário é meu." Um olhar frio do escorpiano e um sorriso de ameaça. Somente Milo de Escorpião conseguia aterrorizar alguém com um sorriso. Camus sorveu outro gole do champanhe caríssimo que trouxera e fitou Máscara sem sequer mover um cílio no rosto perfeito. Não estava com disposição para discutir com aquele homem. Saga era lindo, tinham se estranhado um tanto no inferno mas, fora um ou dois beijos na boca, tinham decidido não trair seus amores. Nunca mencionara o fato e nunca o faria. Seu amor era de Milo e o amor de Saga era de Kanon. Simples.

- "Acho que já está na hora de todos irmos embora. Creio que Aiolos precisa ficar a sós com seu 'maridinho'". Dite já tinha feito sua intriga. Levantou-se languidamente e sussurrou algumas coisas no ouvido de MDM que logo sorriu de volta, cheio de luxúria e se despediu dos demais. Antes de saírem no entanto...

- "Kanon, eu se fosse você passava a usar camisinha. Disseram-me que os Cavaleiros novos são meio promíscuos. Seu irmão pode lhe passar uma doença." Escárnio. O tom de câncer era de puro escárnio. Somente ele para ser tão baixo e mencionar coisas tão cruéis.

- "CALE A BOCA!" Shaka de Virgem não costumava gritar mas aquilo estava passando dos limites. Abriu os belíssimos olhos e observou o espanto do cavaleiro da terceira casa. - "Eu sou calmo, admito, mas será que lembra do que sou capaz? Quer passar uns dias sem o tato? Seria interessante na hora de namorar..."

- "Olha aqui Buda travesti..." Câncer ia revidar, ah se ia.

- "Boa noite a todos e vamos embora." Um sorrisinho fingindo meiguice e Dite o levou de lá. Não queria brigas, agora não. Estava louco para ver o "senhor cavaleiro agora honrado e perfeito Saga de Gêmeos se explicar para Kanon" mas saberia de tudo mais tarde, tinha certeza. Sorriu interiormente. Saga não o tinha rechaçado há algum tempo? Não tinha se negado a se render à sua majestosa beleza no inferno? Ninguém dizia não para ele, não para Afrodite de Peixes.

**Descrença**

Kanon ficou muito calado. Viu os olhares de seu namorado, viu os olhares de outros. Podia ter gritado, esbravejado, dado um soco em alguém. Percebeu que ninguém tinha dito que não era verdade. Ninguém tinha dito que Saga não via os tais cavaleiros. Confiava em seu amor, amava Saga. No entanto, passava semanas fora. O ciúme não era bem sua característica, sempre levara seus relacionamentos sem maiores problemas mas, não amava os outros como amava Saga. Não tinha coragem de tocar no assunto diretamente e naquela noite simplesmente ignorou o desejo de Saga e disse que não estava disposto. Ouviu os soluços abafados do irmão quando fingia dormir e se sentiu péssimo. Ao mesmo tempo, sentiu raiva. De Atena, do Santuário. Vida difícil a de Cavaleiro.

Tinha aceitado ficar em Gêmeos mas talvez tivesse sido um erro. Era mandado em missões tanto quanto o irmão. Ao contrário dele, se não fossem as missões, praticamente não tinha o que fazer. Não tinha temperamento para ser instrutor de aspirantes. Não tinha paciência e era seco por demais. Sua melhor faceta lhe vinha quando estava com seu irmão. Por ele tinha se adaptado.

Reviveu um tanto de sua história enquanto não conseguia dormir pensando se Saga teria coragem de traí-lo. Estivera a ponto de ir embora do Santuário logo após reviverem. Muitos ainda o olhavam de lado, mesmo após ter dado provas suficientes de que era honrado e um cavaleiro da mais alta estirpe. Saga conversara com ele várias vezes, demonstrava a todo mundo que não admitira a possibilidade de que seu irmão e amante não fosse bem vindo.

Nada no mundo, nem mesmo o próprio Kanon, iria fazer Saga deixar de se preocupar com seu gêmeo. Estava no sangue de ambos, na alma, no corpo. O mais novo fingia não se importar com nada mas não era bem assim. Desenvolvera uma aura de beligerância, um tanto de distanciamento e um ar seco. Defesa prévia. Ele simplesmente já demonstrava que não ligava para nada. Se alguém fizesse alguma observação já sabia que ele manteria tal postura. Porém, se importava. Podia ser poderoso e auto-suficiente, mas tinha um coração mais sensível do que parecia.

Kanon sentiu os olhos marejados ao se lembrar do tanto que Saga repetia que ele era seu irmão querido e a seu próprio e peculiar modo tinha um lindo coração cheio de amor. Agora estava cheio de mágoa. Estava com raiva de si mesmo por não conseguir simplesmente deixar tudo para trás e confiar em Saga. Estava com raiva porque abrira toda sua alma para Saga, entregara-se ao relacionamento dos dois e achava que talvez não devesse tê-lo feito. O amor por Saga o tornava fraco, sensível a um sentimento que destruía suas barreiras e o deixava...

Como se sentia com o amor de Saga?

Pleno. Inteiro. Completo. Absurdamente feliz e cheio de energia, de paz e de força. Então por que tantas dúvidas? Tanto medo? Precisava realmente entender a si mesmo para entender por que se sentia daquele jeito. Dormiu intranqüilo e levantou-se antes do outro. Por mais que tentasse não demonstrar, Kanon tinha mudado após aquela brincadeira estúpida de Afrodite.

Saga sofreu calado. Kanon o evitava. Saía para treinar sem ele enquanto seus novos pupilos, os cavaleiros de prata ainda em adaptação, vinham visitá-lo e treinar com ele. Tinha obrigações. Será que Kanon não entendia? Via a sombra da dúvida no gêmeo e sofria. O que poderia fazer? Logo a história correu santuário afora e dez dias depois da festa de Aiolos, Kanon comunicara que ia para o reino de Poseidon e que o relacionamento deles não tinha porque continuar da forma como estava.

- "Kanon, não sabe que eu jamais o trairia? Com jovens cavaleiros de prata? Sabe do que eu gosto. Não o trocaria por ninguém. Não acredite em boatos, não me troque por fofocas." Saga tentou demovê-lo mas Kanon era orgulhoso. As piadinhas que ouvia. A incessante provocação de Dite e MDM, até mesmo Aldebaran lhe perguntara se não queria usar o seu elmo por uns tempos, ou talvez o de Shura que tinha chifres mais compridos. Era demais.

- "Adeus Saga. Eu preciso pensar. Eu não acho que ficar aqui do jeito que me sinto vá ajudar a nós dois."

- "Se for embora, terei por rompido nosso compromisso." Saga ainda tentou, uma última vez. Ameaçou Kanon de o deixar. Cometeu um erro. Kanon odiava ser mandado, ser intimidado.

- "Faça como quiser." E assim Dragão Marinho se foi. Deixou o irmão que amava, por orgulho. Saga chorou. Também era orgulhoso. Empenhou-se como nunca nos treinamentos. Andou macambúzio pelo Santuário. Passou a ostentar um ar sorumbático e não mais se ouvia sua risada majestosa. Vagava sozinho por noite afora, ia para o Cabo Sunion e por vezes lá adormecia. Sentindo tanta falta de seu amor.

**Solidão - Saga**

O amor que tinha por Kanon. Sentira-o por toda a sua vida. Consolava-lhe o choro por se manter oculto no Santuário quando eram crianças. Tratava-lhe as feridas quando o treinamento era muito cruel. Um cuidava do outro. Mas sempre achara que tivera vantagens. Podia sempre se mostrar. Ele não. Sempre à sua sombra, sempre oculto. Foi bem difícil para ele sim. Por isso a carapaça que ele desenvolvera. Mais seco, mais frio e menos dado a sentimentalismos que Saga. Gêmeos. Completitude. Alma partida sim, mas os ideais tão parecidos. Kanon fingia não se importar muito mas se a Deusa ordenasse, se ela precisasse, ele estaria lá, na linha de frente para protegê-la. Por que Kanon não podia estar ali com ele?

Abraçou os joelhos e chorou. Olhando a lua no céu deixou-se estremecer o quanto fosse necessário. Olhava o mar e pensava se o Dragão Marinho podia sentir seu sofrimento. Camus de Aquário surgira por trás de Saga. A voz distante e fria.

- "Não acha que já chega? Já sofreu o suficiente. Não vê que não irá a lugar algum?"

- "Ama Milo?" Foi a pergunta num tom choroso.

- "Não preciso responder a essa estultice." Um ar aborrecido e um coração solidário no íntimo. Sob controle, sempre. No entanto, sentia, e muito, a dor do outro. Como consolar Saga? Na pergunta de apenas duas palavras ele sabia a que o geminiano se referia. Se fosse Milo quem tivesse partido talvez Camus não estivesse ali chorando, não o faria tão abertamente mas em sua casa, protegido dos olhares de todos, talvez sim deixasse correr rios de lágrimas de dor por ter sua alma arrancada de seu corpo. Visceral, entranhado e eterno era seu amor por escorpião.

- "Nem no inferno passei tal suplício." Olhares em azul se cruzando. Sofreram juntos no Meikai, ele e o aquariano. Tinham memórias. Ambos e Shura tinham tido experiências aterrorizantes com os espectros. Haviam sido torturados, subjugados e humilhados. Um dizia ao outro que o sofrimento que tinham experimentado não seria sobrepujado por nada mais. Agora ele já não tinha certeza disso. A dor de sua alma não era mais pela ausência de luz e de paz. Era por amor a Kanon.

- "Venha, dormir ao relento não vai fazer com que ele volte." Camus suspirou e mudou o tom da voz. Menos gelado. Também tinha sentimentos. Viu Saga assentir e se levantar, olhar longamente para o mar de um azul um tanto escurecido pela noite mas riscado aqui e ali por raios prateados da lua e fechar os olhos.

- "O mar é igual a Kanon. Profundo, cheio de segredos. Por vezes nos dá a vida, de outras tantas vezes traga-nos a alma. Se eu tivesse que representar meu irmão, seria num belo dia de tempestade. Ele é mar bravio. Ondas intensas de emoção e perigos ainda maiores. Em seu cerne, no entanto, abriga a vida, o alimento, a paz. Nas profundezas da alma de meu gêmeo é onde me encontro e me salvo. Por que ele não consegue entender que jamais o trairia? Eu jamais trairia Kanon..." Olhou agora para a figura alta e loira que vinha em direção deles.

- "Se não conhecesse Camus teria um acesso de ciúmes." Era um aviso. Milo não encontrara seu amante quando se virara na cama e logo o procurara. Conjecturara que ele poderia estar por ali. Não se enganara. Seu namorado tinha a alcunha de frio mas na realidade apenas não demonstrava seus sentimentos a qualquer momento. Era sim uma alma solidária, capaz de grande desprendimento e com um coração tão apaixonado pela vida e cheio de bons sentimentos quanto um cavaleiro deve ter. Sim, a força dos cavaleiros vinha do cosmo. O cosmo? Direto do coração. Por isso não entendia como MDM podia ser poderoso. A força daquele monstro devia vir de outro lugar. Talvez do amor por Dite. Até mesmo os brutos amam, já dizia um velho filme de outras décadas.

- "Boa noite Milo. Aquário veio tentar me fazer parar de sofrer. Não sei se é algo possível, até mesmo para um cavaleiro de seu nível."

- "Sentindo-se solitário? Já pensou que faz dois meses que ele sumiu? Se realmente o amasse estaria de volta já há tempos. Vamos, vá lá para casa. Há quartos demais ali."

- "Parece que foi ontem que ele me disse que ia embora. Não Milo, obrigado. Vou para minha casa, nosso quarto, nossas lembranças, mantive tudo igual. Não mexi em nada dele. Ele vai voltar, precisa voltar, quero que ele volte, para mim. Tento falar com ele por cosmo, mas ele não me responde, nunca." Não ia desistir mas estava tão cansado de ser ignorado.

- "Talvez mude de idéia se souber de algumas coisas." Escorpião não tinha certeza se contava. Isaak tinha vindo visitar seu amigo Hyoga e ambos foram ver Camus. Como quem não quer nada, o protetor da oitava casa perguntara do reino de Poseidon e após uma troca de olhares com Kraken, acabara por dizer que na realidade queria saber de Kanon. O marina não titubeou e respondeu simplesmente que ele e Sorento estavam muito bem. Como contaria a Saga que ainda sofria? Talvez fosse a solução. Camus sabia a que Milo se referia e apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha. Será que deveriam mesmo contar?

Os olhos do geminiano faiscaram e se aproximou tão depressa de Milo quanto sua ânsia por saber de seu amor.

- "O que há para saber? DIGA!"

- "Saga, ele está com Sorento..." Pronto. Dissera e fosse qual fosse a reação do outro, estava ciente de que fizera o certo. Saga sofria. Kanon estava com outro. Não era justo. A reação do homem à sua frente foi a previsível. Dor, consternação e fraqueza. Raiva, negação, tormento e desespero. Gritos, ofegos, ranger de dentes e lágrimas. Camus e Milo o levaram, dócil e vencido, para a oitava casa. Viram-no ficar dias sem comer e treinar. Observaram o olhar vazio. Temeram que a depressão nunca cedesse. Até que ele saíra para passear um dia. Tinha prometido a eles que ficaria bem. Voltara avisando que conhecera alguém. Sem sorrisos, sem sobressaltos no coração. Apenas conhecera alguém. Era Gerard.

Não que Saga estivesse apaixonado, apenas resolvera ir se curando embora tivesse certo dentro de si que era simplesmente impossível deixar de amar Kanon. Quando fora convidado para o aniversário de Kraken, pensou em não ir mas, ao mesmo tempo, quem sabe pudesse ver o irmão?

E agora estavam ambos no mesmo salão. E sentia o amor por Kanon apenas lhe doer ainda mais profundamente na alma.

**No reino dos mares - Kanon**

Sua escama. Há quanto tempo? Há quanto tempo não a envergava como o marina protetor do Pilar do Atlântico Norte? Não estavam em guerra contra ninguém, tudo andava calmo. Poseidon dormia calmamente. Acordava vez por outra mas nada em definitivo. Não via como seu dever ficar de plantão por ali. No entanto, o que o fizera voltar não fora nem de longe o dever. Estava lá por que não queria mais estar com Saga no Santuário. Não com todas as fofocas e intrigas. Era forte, iria superar. Não ficou sozinho por muito tempo. Logo um dos marinas veio investigar a agitação no pilar que se julgava vazio. Krishna de Chrysaor o cumprimentou com seu ar sisudo e o olhar intrigado. Todos no reino dos mares sabiam que Kanon estava feliz com seu irmão no Santuário.

- "Dragão Marinho."

- "Chrysaor."

- "Está de passagem? Pensei que não voltaria a não ser em caso de grave ameaça. Se bem que agora é um Cavaleiro de Atena. Por que enverga novamente a escama do Reino do Imperador Poseidon?" Será que era alguma nova tentativa de invasão do povo da superfície? Krishna não tinha idéia. Tudo podia acontecer por ali. O olhar sem emoção do Dragão Marinho já lhe dizia bastante. Queria mesmo era ouvi-lo falar. Fazer Kanon contar algo pessoal era extremamente difícil. Ele parecia sempre arredio, sempre escondendo algo.

- "Vim cuidar do meu pilar. Creio que deveria fazer o mesmo." O capacete de sua escama escondia seu rosto, o que era útil, dado que a marca de lágrimas ainda estava lá. Não ia deixar ninguém saber como lhe doera deixar Saga. Nem mesmo Saga podia saber.

- "Sensível e gentil como de hábito. Seja bem vindo de volta. Voltarei ao meu posto. Os demais mandam seus cumprimentos." Não ia insistir. Eram guerreiros, não irmãos amorosos.

Dias a fio Kanon estivera solitário. Treinava, olhava o 'céu' estranho do fundo do mar. Vez por outra subia à superfície. Vez por outra ficava espreitando no Cabo Sunion. Vira seu irmão ir até lá. Vira-o chorar e seu peito apertava junto com a cena mas não ia voltar. Era orgulhoso para reconhecer que podia ter errado. Voltava ao seu pilar e quase não conversava com ninguém.

Fazia um mês que estava de volta e já começava a sentir tanta falta de estar com Saga que sonhava com ele todas as noites, sentindo falta do calor dele, do cheiro dele, do sorriso, dos sedosos cabelos espalhados em seu peito quando se deitavam, do sorriso lascivo quando Kanon o convencia a fugir de um treinamento para se amarem. Havia alguns ali com quem poderia manter um relacionamento passageiro mas já não estava nesse estágio de sua vida. Não tinha mais a menor vontade de aventurar-se com qualquer um.

Depois que aprendera a fazer amor, depois que entendera que seu prazer sexual era decuplicado com Saga, não tivera mais parceiros ocasionais. Não sentia vontade alguma de apenas aliviar seu corpo. Podia fazê-lo sozinho. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia tanta falta de alguém para quem dirigir seus sentimentos conturbados. Começou a pensar que podia ao menos tentar falar com Saga. Foi no dia da visita de Sorento e Kraken.

Não que estimulasse visitas ou o que quer que fosse, apenas todos naquele mundaréu de água acabavam por procurar uns aos outros para falar de assuntos que apenas eles entendiam. Cuidar dos sete mares, vigiar o sono de Poseidon, estar alerta, o tempo inteiro. Era tudo menos divertido. Era uma provação. Igual a ser um Cavaleiro de Atena, ser um marina era missão para a vida inteira, para almas completas. Kanon não se sentia completo.

- "Pensei que não voltaria a vê-lo por aqui." Os olhos lilases de Sorento observavam atentamente seu companheiro de deveres. Desde que Poseidon voltara a dormir e Julian voltara a sua vida na terra que ele estava sozinho. Quando o Deus acordava, enchia-se de esperança mas, não poucas vezes, as atenções de Poseidon eram para Kanon, que simplesmente ignorava.

Quando soubera da volta daquele marina de longos cabelos azuis ficara contente. Apesar de todas as divergências e problemas anteriores, Kanon era um homem atraente, inteligente e sedutor. Tinha namorado não era mesmo? Ou não? Onde estava Saga?

- "Para infelicidade de todos eu voltei. Que quer?" Aquele dia não estava sendo fácil. Acordara sentindo dor quase física de tanto que ansiava por seu irmão. Pensara nele a manhã inteira, tivera a nítida sensação de que ele chamava-o por cosmo e ignorou a vontade de voltar correndo para aqueles braços tão amados. Não. Convencer Kanon a voltar seria um trabalho e tanto para Saga. Se ele voltasse.

- "Vamos fazer uma festa de aniversário para Kraken e queremos que vá. Todos os cavaleiros de Atena prometeram comparecer. Interessado?" Sorento já tinha se encarregado de tudo, alugara a casa, encomendara a decoração, falara com Atena por meio de Shion. Queria mesmo era estar acompanhado naquela data. Pensara em Kanon. Lindo e sozinho? Era muita sorte. Talvez conseguisse convencer o geminiano.

- "Por que eu iria? Não tenho muito que fazer em festas." A idéia de ver Saga dessa vez o apavorava. Como estaria seu irmão? Não. Como estaria seu amor. Será que o tinha esquecido? A idéia de que o gêmeo estivesse já com outra pessoa o fez arder de ciúme. Logo ele? Que não tinha ciúme de ninguém? Ah, mas de Saga tinha sim...

- "Para ver seus amigos cavaleiros, seu namorado..." Sorento queria a resposta e ia obter.

- "Não tenho namorado." Virou-se indo em direção ao seu pilar e nada mais disse. Pela primeira vez dizia em voz alta que estava tudo acabado. Precisava ficar sozinho. Os dois marinas que tinham ido visitá-lo permaneceram por ali, conversando.

- "Ora quem diria..." Sorento só não estava mais feliz pois notara a dor na voz do outro. Um pouco de consolo amigo talvez fosse uma ótima idéia.

- "Está interessado nele não é mesmo?" Kraken sorria. Não era tolo. Sorento não era dado a ficar fuçando a vida dos outros. Ali tinha algo.

- "E você não estaria? Vá. Vou falar com ele só um pouco. Tenho algumas idéias para convencê-lo a ir."

- "Tudo bem, se arriscar sua vida é um esporte que aprecie. Eu não irritaria Kanon por nenhum motivo, ele não parece bem. Boa sorte." Isaak retirou-se e foi cuidar de mais convites.

Sorento e Kanon quase brigaram. O Dragão Marinho não queria conversa alguma. Mas o tocador de flautas era insistente e acabou por roubar-lhe um beijo. Levou um soco tão forte que quase partiu o elmo de sua escama. Levantou-se indignado e olhou magoado para o outro.

- "Tudo bem, não precisa me bater, era só dizer que não queria e pronto. Não sou um moleque, sou um marina. Tenha-me respeito."

- "Nunca mais se aproxime assim de mim. Eu amo outra pessoa." Kanon perdera o controle. Sorento era lindo e sedutor mas não estava com vontade alguma de namorar ninguém. Sentia-se tão seco por dentro quanto um graveto deixado ao sol num deserto.

- "Precisa conversar com alguém. Eu sou bom ouvinte. Por que não está com Saga? Que eu saiba eram um casal." Não era bem o que desejava mas as oscilações de energia daquele homem tão bonito eram tão distantes da segurança, da força e do poder a que estava acostumado. Ele sofria. E Sorento não era homem de deixar um amigo sozinho e sofrendo. Considerava-se amigo de Kanon. Por mais estranho que fosse. Apreciava o temperamento difícil dele. Uma grande vantagem era que Kanon dizia e fazia o que achasse melhor, independente e temperamental como poucos. Toda a força que o protetor do Pilar do Atlântico Sul admirava.

- "Que te interessa? Vá tomar conta de Poseidon. Ele sim precisa de sua atenção."

- "Sabia que atacar quem lhe estende a mão é um sinal de orgulho em excesso? Desça do pedestal e admita que está sofrendo. Que foi que houve? Saga o mandou passear?" Já vira tudo. A mágoa de um coração abandonado.

- "Nos separamos. Eu acho que ele me traiu e não tenho tanta certeza disso mas os boatos que correram e as brincadeiras que faziam comigo me irritaram. Vim para cá em busca de sossego mas parece que é algo que não terei o prazer de desfrutar." A seu jeito, estava se abrindo com o outro. Não era de sentar ao lado de alguém e ficar desfiando sentimentos. Era o mais próximo de uma conversa íntima que o outro marina teria com ele. Quem sabe fosse logo embora e pronto?

- "Vamos ao aniversário de Kraken. Talvez tenha oportunidade de averiguar se era verdade ou mentira tudo que ouviu. Se seu irmão o traiu ou não, nem quero saber. Sua postura perante o fato é que é importante. Se o ama tanto quanto parece pode tentar deixar a história fictícia ou real para trás. Ah sim, está com todo o jeito de quem ama demais e no mesmo montante é orgulhoso ao extremo." Estava fascinado pelos olhos azuis. Realmente Kanon era quase um deus. E não era pelos poderes...

- "Quem disse que gostaria de ir com você? Um soco não foi o bastante? Quer mais um?" Por dentro sabia que a ponderação do outro fazia sentido. Não ia era concordar de jeito nenhum. Odiava ouvir conselhos. Se bem que aquele até que serviria. Distraiu-se um pouco pensando no que faria e não resistiu ao abraço gentil e aos lábios macios tocando os seus. Estava cansado. Sorento o beijou levemente e ele apenas suspirou, não ia ganhar nada espancando alguém que apenas lhe dava um pouco de carinho. Acabou por puxar o marina para mais perto e corresponder ao beijo. Nesse momento, Isaak de Kraken voltava ao pilar e os viu.

- "Sorento?" O ex-discípulo de Camus arregalou os olhos. Esquecera de deixar o convite de Hyoga e queria que Sorento fosse ao santuário com ele mas pelo visto teria que ir sozinho. Viu o 'casal' se separar rapidamente e a voz de Kanon soar sem sentimento algum.

- "Nos vemos na sua festa de aniversário. Se me dão licença, tenho um pilar para proteger."

Nesse dia Milo ouvira de Isaak que Kanon e Sorento estavam juntos.

**Quinze dias antes da festa**

Saga já estava com Gérard há alguns dias e não o levara ao Santuário por achar que não daria certo mesmo. Tinha sido sincero com o rapaz e dito que tivera um longo relacionamento recém terminado e que não ia conseguir se dedicar a algo sério, ao menos por enquanto. Seguiam namorando igual crianças, de beijos e abraços mas sem sexo. O jovem belga estranhara um pouco. Estava acostumado a ser agarrado, acariciado e amado, era um homem bonito, tinha 20 anos e era estudante de astronomia. Ficou impressionado com o conhecimento do namorado sobre o assunto. Estavam na praia, andando de mãos dadas. Conversavam mais uma vez sobre os astros. Saga não percebeu alguém o espreitando de pedras imensas que havia por ali.

- "Você não me disse o que faz para viver..." Gérard já contara a Saga quase tudo a seu respeito mas nada sabia do namorado. Apenas que tinha algum emprego misterioso que exigia muito dele e que tinha o corpo de um deus grego.

- "Trabalho com artes marciais e técnicas anti-terrorismo." Foi tudo que o outro disse. Estava incomodado com uma presença que não conseguia distinguir. Não contara que era um cavaleiro e nem pretendia fazê-lo.

- "Ah, isso explica seu corpo e todo seu mistério. Você é lindo como eu já disse." Abraçou-o no meio da praia e o puxou para um beijo apaixonado. Estava estupidamente atraído por aquele homem. Pena que não conseguia despertar nele o mesmo desejo que sentia.

Saga não resistiu, enlaçou o pescoço do outro e correspondeu com ardor. Pelo menos o rapaz o desejava, confiava nele e não vivia atazanando-o com perguntas. Se não pensasse tanto em Kanon...

Detrás das rochas, uma escama dourada rebrilhava ao sol e um marina tão lindo quanto furioso controlava-se para não mandar o casal para o triângulo das bermudas. Então era assim que Saga o amava tanto? Não sabia se sentia raiva, decepção, tristeza ou ódio frio. Trincou tanto os dentes vendo o beijo dos dois que alguém por perto ouviria o barulho do choque das mandíbulas.

E ele, Kanon, tinha fugido tanto de Sorento. Não havia mais para o que voltar. Não havia mais seu amor eterno. Tinha sido mesmo um idiota. Era melhor voltar para o reino dos mares. No entanto algo lhe chamara a atenção. Aquele homem não era um cavaleiro. Saga tinha enlouquecido? Não podia ficar por aí com qualquer um. E se fosse um inimigo disfarçado? Quem sabe um terrorista em busca de informações. Não. Ficaria atento ao tal 'namoradinho' do irmão. Se necessário defenderia Atena de qualquer dano.

A quem queria enganar? Ia vigiar mesmo era Saga. Passou a espreitá-lo várias vezes, por vários dias. Sofria ao ver os chamegos, os beijos, os carinhos. Nada tão íntimo quanto ele faria se estivesse no lugar do 'palhaço' que estava com seu amor. Imaginar os dois na cama o fazia ter ânsias no estômago. Estava morto de ciúme. Mas ele tinha ido embora. O que faria? Apareceria do nada e diria que ainda o amava e queria de volta? Estava convencido de que amava Saga e até mesmo disposto a esquecer aquela infantilidade toda de traição. Droga de orgulho e de Afrodite de Peixes. Nem mais queria saber se fora verdade. Não se importava mais. Estava arrasado. Agora sim se sentia traído ao ver o irmão querido passeando por todo lado com aquela... nomes nada adequados voavam em sua mente, aquele... oras, droga, com o imbecil lindo que ele tinha arrumado.

Saga por vezes se voltava para onde estava Kanon. Sentia-se inquieto por algum motivo. Tinha alguém ali. Várias vezes ia verificar pela praia, ou mesmo passeando com Gérard pelos bares e restaurantes da orla. Não havia ninguém. Devia era estar imaginando coisas. A essas horas Kanon devia estar com seu novo amante. O pensamento o fazia suspirar sentido e disfarçar seu desconforto para o namorado.

- "Saga, pode me dizer porque não... bom... Por que não vamos adiante no nosso relacionamento? Sou eu? Não me acha atraente?" Mais uma vez estavam jantando juntos. Três semanas juntos e Saga apenas o deixava tocá-lo com mais intimidade mas nada além disso. Estranhava bastante aquilo. Homens geralmente não eram de ficar "enrolando".

- "Eu lhe disse. Não estou preparado para nada sério." Desviava do assunto. Sabia o que o outro estava perguntando, apenas não queria responder. Sentia desejo mas não queria. Seu coração ainda vibrava por Kanon e seu desejo físico, emocional e espiritual ainda era por seu gêmeo. Estava fazendo muita força para se livrar daquilo mas, quando se aliviava sozinho, todos os seus pensamentos mais eróticos eram para seu irmão, não para o namorado. Achava Gérard bonito, interessante, inteligente. Um bom amigo.

- "Estou falando de sexo puro e simples. Não estou te pedindo para casar comigo. Se acha que vai me magoar, está enganado. Posso separar muito bem amor e sexo. Não sei como agüenta, sinceramente." Não estava muito feliz. Sentia um desejo crescente por aquele homem. Queria tomá-lo para si, queria deitá-lo na cama e possuí-lo até se cansarem. Mas não via como. Ele vivia escapando-lhe por entre os dedos.

Saga deu um obviamente irritado suspiro. O que ia dizer? A verdade? Que amava Kanon e somente a ele gostava de se entregar? E passaria o restante da vida trancafiado num monastério...

Apesar de vários acharem que os gêmeos eram meio tarados e dados a aventuras inconseqüentes, não era assim que agiam. Podiam flertar um tanto demais, brincar um tanto demais, mas quando amavam, eram sinceros. Saga não amava Gérard. Talvez pudessem fazer sexo. Sem maiores envolvimentos. Tinha certeza que iria se sentir vazio e triste depois. Apenas Kanon preenchia totalmente sua sede por satisfação.

- "Não estou pressionando. Gostaria somente de entender seu comportamento. Tem mais de vinte e oito anos, é extremamente bonito e sensual. A menos que seja impotente..." Certo, agora exagerara um pouco. Sabia que não era verdade pois já sentira o 'ardor' de seu namorado em um ou outro abraço entremeado de carícias mais íntimas. Não sabia mais era o que argumentar.

- "Vai na festa de um amigo comigo?" Ignorou totalmente a frase para não ter que partir o rosto do outro ao meio. Ora, que audácia. Ao mesmo tempo tentou colocar-se no lugar do outro. Realmente não devia estar parecendo muito normal.

- "Já entendi, não vou falar mais. Sim, vou aonde quiser ir. Quando será? Alguma ocasião especial?" Não ia insistir mais, pelo menos por enquanto.

Saga explicou que era a festa de aniversário de um amigo e que iriam conhecer muitos de seus companheiros de 'trabalho'. Gerard ficou feliz. Era um progresso. Por enquanto conhecia apenas um grego tão lindo quanto seu namorado. Um tal de Milo. Se Saga estava convidando-o para uma festa com amigos, talvez estivesse levando mais a sério o relacionamento. Mal sabia que o convite era devido ao fato de o geminiano temer encontrar seu irmão com Sorento.

**Um aniversário confuso**

O defensor da terceira casa zodiacal do Santuário de Atena chegou na casa do namorado pontualmente. Belamente vestido com uma calça azul escura e camisa branca, estava bastante elegante, os longos cabelos soltos e perfumados. Gerard assobiou ao vê-lo e ganhou um selinho de volta pelo elogio.

- "Devo ser o homem mais sortudo do dia. Você está perfeito." O belga usava um terno leve, de tecido claro, um tom parecido com pérola. Camisa num tom azulado, leve e bonito. Chegaram logo e Saga o apresentou como seu namorado o que deixou o outro radiante. Tudo bem que Gerard notara ares preocupados e até mesmo de descrença entre os amigos de seu companheiro, o que ignorava era o real motivo. Quase ninguém acreditava que Saga poderia esquecer Kanon.

Não fazia mais que meia hora que tinham chegado e conversavam com Mu, Aldebaran, Shura e Aiolos quando toda a atenção do cavaleiro de gêmeos se voltou para a entrada. Seu coração disparou e ficou arfante. Kanon de Dragão Marinho chegara. A calça preta de couro, a camisa azul anil que revelava e ocultava seu belo corpo, os cabelos esvoaçando. Saga não ouviu quando Aiolos perguntou se estava tudo bem, nem quando Mu disse-lhe que mantivesse a calma. Estava enfeitiçado. E pensou que seria capaz de esquecer? Nunca em sua vida.

Kanon viu o que já sabia. Fechou a cara. Sorento veio em seu socorro tão logo o marina recém-chegado cumprimentara Kraken. A cena fez Saga suspirar fundo e agarrar-se ainda mais ao belga.

- "Saga? Quem é ele? Pergunta idiota... Nossa... Vocês são... GÊMEOS? Nunca me disse que tinha um irmão, muito menos que eram gêmeos. Perfeição da natureza fazer logo dois de vocês. Você parece nervoso. Brigaram e faz tempo que não se vêem? Ele olhou para você de maneira tão magoada e raivosa." O namorado de Saga não fazia idéia de como estava piorando as coisas. Saga sentia o sangue ferver a cada palavra.

O andar de Kanon pelo salão, o sorriso de Sorento, o fato do irmão não ter sequer lhe dirigido um cumprimento, formal que fosse. Indiferença? Era o que tinha sobrado do amor dos dois? Saga pegou logo duas doses de Ouzo e virou-as de uma vez.

- "Ei, Saga, calma aí. Não é para tanto. Você já sabia que ele estava com Sorento e..." Aiolos cortou a frase com um beliscão de Shura que apontou com a cabeça a presença de Gerard. Realmente. Que Saga amasse homens já era complicado. Amar seu próprio gêmeo deveria parecer o fim do mundo aos olhos dos humanos normais.

- "Vocês brigaram?" Sem entender muito, Gerard tentava ajudar o namorado. Viu-se enlaçado pela cintura e beijado avidamente. Correspondeu prontamente.

Kanon quase bufava. Nervoso, ciumento, zangado. Fechou os olhos por instantes e virou de costas para a cena logo após.

- "E quem é o cunhadinho hein Kanon?" Io de Scylla devia estar louco para morrer para perguntar aquilo. O olhar azul-cortante-dilacerante-massacante do Dragão Marinho o fez engolir em seco.

- "Boa noite Kanon." Ikki de Fênix estava simplesmente deslumbrante. A calça estilo militar, a camisa verde azulada, o sorriso perfeito. Tinha vindo cumprimentar o marina com quem não falava há algum tempo. Após tudo por que tinham passado em Hades, tinham se tornado algo próximo a amigos. Percebeu o estado de espírito do outro e deu-lhe uma taça de champanhe.

- "Não estou para conversinhas meu caro frango flambado." Kanon pegou a bebida e tomou-a sem conseguir disfarçar o mau humor.

- "Sou perito em amores impossíveis. Creio que conhece meu namorado, o cavaleiro de bronze mais hétero de todo o Santuário. Até que eu me apaixonasse por ele..." Ikki sentou-se ao lado dele e puxou Shiryu para mais perto. O jovem de imensos cabelos negros usava um conjunto de seda pura chinesa de um azul tão profundo quanto os olhos de seu namorado. Krishna de Chrysaor arregalou os olhos. Esse casal ele não esperava. Tinham-lhe dito que o tal Dragão era hétero e ia se casar. Mundo maluco.

Kanon olhou de um para outro e viu o olhar azul claro do Dragão em direção a Ikki.

- "Impossível? Eu não acredito em impossível. Improvável talvez. Parabéns. Para os dois." Mais uma taça de champanhe. O que mesmo tinha ido fazer ali? Humilhar-se perante Saga dizendo que era um idiota arrogante e que o amava? Nem no fim dos tempos. Talvez fosse melhor deixar a história toda para trás.

- "Tão improvável quanto o amor de gêmeos univitelinos?" Shiryu observava o geminiano. A aura de poder que emanava dele era impressionante. Um homem tão forte e tão belo mas de cosmo confuso. Uma pena.

- "Correção. EX! EX-AMOR de gêmeos..." Falar aquilo o fizera trincar os dentes novamente. Levantou-se para ir embora. Despediu-se de todos brevemente e saiu ventando pela porta. Que pensara? Saga não ia voltar. Não mais.

- "Que temperamento." Bian de Cavalo Marinho falou especificamente para ninguém à mesa.

- "Quem mandou Saga esfregar o namorado na cara dele? Será que não percebe o quanto o magoa?" Sorento ponderou se ia atrás do outro. Esperaria um pouco até que ele se acalmasse.

- "Ah é? Muito inocente mesmo você. Não está com ele? Vá logo consolá-lo." Milo se acercara da mesa ao ver Kanon indo embora bem antes do parabéns a você.

- "EU? Ficou louco? Quem me dera. Não tive essa sorte. Ele está sozinho desde que chegou ao Reino de Poseidon."

- "Mas Isaak me disse..."

- "Ah, ele viu um beijo. Que por acaso veio após eu levar um belo soco por tentar beijá-lo um tanto antes. Pelo menos esse ele correspondeu. Foi o único."

- "Essa não. E eu contei a Saga que estavam namorando."

- "Você fez o que?" Sorento agora ficou apreensivo. Então talvez fosse por isso que Saga os olhava com tanto desgosto. Bela confusão. Por que os seres humanos adoram não se entender de jeito nenhum? Deu um longo suspiro.

- "Está explicado então o motivo de Kanon estar ainda mais fechado e arredio que de costume. Ele ainda ama Saga, mas acho que perdeu as esperanças ao ver aquele casal ali, aliás, muito estranho isso. Quem é esse? Não é um cavaleiro, presumo..." Agora era Io de Scylla quem entrava na conversa.

- "Quem é não é importante. O que ele significa para Saga é mais importante. Acho que alguém precisa por juízo na cabeça de ambos antes que sofram mais ainda. Parece que embora sejam o signo da comunicação, nossos geminianos agem como tolos por vezes." Shaka de Virgem usava um belo conjunto em tons de laranja. Era budista, as cores possuíam significados para si. Sendo as cores do budismo o amarelo, o azul, o branco e o vermelho, nada mais natural que resolvesse usar algo mais vibrante numa festa de aniversário, decidira por laranja pois significava energia, saúde e vitalidade.

- "Que tal você falar com ele? Acho que Saga não iria se negar a conversar um pouco. Vejam como está agora que o irmão saiu. Parece que toda a alegria se esvaiu de seu rosto." Milo agora sentia-se um tanto culpado.

- "Há tempo para tudo meu caro escorpiano. Emoções em ebulição não são boas conselheiras. Creio que não é o momento de falar com Saga ou Kanon. Precisam se acalmar antes. No entanto, alguém poderia sutilmente explicar a Saga que seu irmão não tem ninguém... Talvez Sorento?" Shaka pensava velozmente. Sua capacidade de analisar situações e descobrir respostas talvez fosse útil.

- "Ah, sim, claro... Chego e falo o que? 'Oi Saga, não estou namorando o Kanon, foi um mal entendido. Largue esse homem aí e saia correndo atrás dele que tenho certeza serão felizes?' Faça-me o favor. Quero distância de confusão. Já me basta Poseidon e seu sono irregular."

- "Vejam, parece que Saga também vai embora." Aldebaran não deixara de notar o semblante triste do geminiano."

- "Até logo amigos. Estou cansado. Vou para minha casa. Sinto por sair assim Isaak mas realmente preciso ir." Saga sentira mais a saída do irmão que se permitia demonstrar. Tivera por um momento a idéia de que Kanon ia chegar-se a ele novamente, que iam esquecer toda aquela besteirada de traição e que poderiam ficar juntos. Nem se lembrara de Gerard. O rapaz estava ao seu lado.

- "Eu vou com você. Se quiser, lhe faço companhia até que durma." O belga estava genuinamente com vontade de cuidar do outro. Pelo não muito que conhecia de Saga, já sabia que ele não era tão tristonho quanto demonstrava. Algo havia com aquele seu irmão.

- "Não pode ir onde moro. Sinto muito." Saga não queria levá-lo ao Santuário. Não era permitido a quem não fosse da "família". Mais que isso, gostaria de deitar em sua cama e sofrer sozinho. Não ia dar certo aquela tentativa de namoro. Não sentia amor por Gerard, jamais sentiria.

- "Vai correr atrás de seu maninho? Ah, que peninha, ele não entendeu bem sua traição?" Só faltava mesmo a voz doce e maligna ao mesmo tempo. Afrodite de Peixes reluzia num terno muitíssimo bem cortado. Branco, com as lapelas em cetim bordado. Magnífico.

- "Agradeça por Gerard estar aqui ou ia passear numa outra dimensão." Saga não costumava ser tão agressivo mas não queria mais conversa.

- "Ficou zangado foi? Ah, mas esse teu namorado novo é muito melhor." MDM trajava uma roupa inteiramente marrom. O olhar era sensual mas arrepiante. Gerard estremeceu com a boca sensual de uma maneira agressiva, com os lábios úmidos, os olhos azuis. Sem falar nas coxas grossas, no peito largo, nas mãos grandes. Que homem...

- "Seu namorado parece que gosta de um caranguejo..." Afrodite adorava constatar a óbvia atração sexual e magnética que MDM possuía.

O belga corou intensamente mesmo sem entender o porque de se falar em caranguejo e como resposta ouviu gargalhadas de Afrodite e MDM. Suspirou e abraçou Saga pedindo desculpas pela vergonha que o fizera passar.

Saga não se importou nem um pouco. Tomou uma decisão.

- "Vou vendar você e prometerá não dizer coisa alguma sobre o lugar aonde vamos, nem mesmo queira saber onde está." Viu o olhar dos demais cavaleiros. Não era comum levar não cavaleiros, aliás, levar meras pessoas normais, ao Santuário. Decidira apenas que iria ficar com Gerard um pouco mais. Sua solidão o estava enlouquecendo. Não deu mais nenhuma explicação. Despediu-se ainda ouvindo gracinhas do canceriano e no carro, como prometera, vendou seu namorado.

- "De que traição estavam falando? Por acaso seu irmão foi traído por você de alguma forma?"

- "Gerard, não vou falar sobre isso. Se não quer me acompanhar apenas diga."

- "Está bem. Não gosto de problemas de família mesmo."

Ah se ele soubesse. Saga dirigia mal trocando palavras com o outro, entraram no Santuário e logo conduzira seu namorado para a Terceira Casa. Entrou com ele em seu quarto, o mesmo quarto que dividia com Kanon e suspirou. Será que teria coragem? Coragem de se entregar a outro homem que não seu amor verdadeiro? Tirou a venda do outro que ficou abismado com o ambiente todo branco, de puro mármore, tudo de bom gosto e limpo. Não tardou perceber que estavam no quarto e sorriu de maneira sedutora.

- "Vejo que mudou de idéia quanto à progressão de nosso relacionamento... Estou certo?"

- "Não vou dizer que o amo. Apenas talvez possamos nos entender." Sentia-se um pouco atraído pelo outro, não ia dizer que não. No entanto, não era igual, não eram raios de energia sensual percorrendo seu corpo como era com... Kanon. Tinha que parar de pensar naquilo ou não conseguiria. Indicou o banheiro ao companheiro que pedira para tomar um banho e fez o mesmo em outro quarto. Por todo lugar que olhava, via seu irmão. Se soubesse que não estava longe da verdade...

**De volta para casa**

Após sair da festa de maneira irrefletida, ficara vagando um tanto de tempo tentando ordenar seu coração e pensamentos. Voltar para o reino de Poseidon lhe parecia deprimente. Vagou perdido em memórias que tanto prezava até que seus passos o conduziram ao Santuário. Um longo suspiro. Ocultou-se totalmente e subiu para a casa de seu irmão. Que fazia ali? Passou os dedos com cuidado numa foto sua e de seu amor em cima da lareira. Deslizou a mão pelo sofá onde se enroscavam para ver filmes que não raro acabavam em sessão de amassos e beijos. Não conseguiu imaginar outra pessoa ali fazendo tudo aquilo com Saga. Cerrou os punhos. Não podia continuar fingindo que não o amava totalmente e sem pudores e que o queria de volta. Como faria isso sem dar o braço a torcer era o problema. Mais algum tempo imerso em idéias sobre o que fazer e escutou passos. O cosmo de seu irmão facilmente perceptível numa mistura de ansiedade, tristeza e algum desejo. Essa não...

Ocultou-se rapidamente e viu Saga passar conduzindo o namorado ainda vendado. Pensou em desaparecer novamente e seu coração dessa vez não permitiu. Não era perito em se ocultar? Não passara anos vagando pelo Santuário de madrugada, sem ninguém ver, sem ninguém nunca saber? Com todo cuidado para não ser percebido, infiltrou-se no quarto que dividira com seu irmão e ouviu sons no banheiro. Era o tal namorado... Observou-o tomar banho enquanto sentia que Saga estava no outro quarto, tomando seu próprio banho. O tal homem não era de se jogar fora. Que iria fazer? Logo aqueles dois estariam voltando para o quarto, para... Teve uma idéia louca. Iria ficar por ali. Iria observar e sentir seu irmão. Se percebesse que realmente Saga era capaz de amar o outro, iria embora de vez. Sim, a decisão estaria com Saga, afinal. Queria ver o tanto de amor que seu gêmeo tinha realmente por ele. Esperou.

Terminou seu banho com um longo suspiro e se olhou no espelho. Seus olhos não expressavam paixão. Não expressavam desejo. O que ia acontecer com Gerard dali a pouco era previsível. Pena que não estava com ânimo para aquilo. Ora, podia deixar que o tomasse em seus braços e pronto. O medo de que o vazio que pulava em seu peito aumentasse era um grande balde de água gelada. Diziam que homens eram capazes de fazer sexo, puro e simples, sem maiores problemas, sem mais pensamentos. Sabia que também conseguiria. O problema era o depois.

Colocou uma bermuda azul clara de brim, uma camiseta branca de alças e foi para o quarto, deitou-se na cama, colocou os braços por trás da cabeça e sentiu mais ainda a falta de Kanon. Se fosse ele o seu amante tão esperado, chegaria efusivo, beijando-o, fazendo-lhe carícias despudoradas, rindo com ele. Fazer amor com Kanon era alegria pura. Outro longo suspiro e não conseguiu evitar fechar os olhos e deixar algumas lágrimas descerem. Não ia conseguir.

Gerard saiu do banho assobiando do alto de seus um metro e oitenta e sete de altura. Era um homem que se cuidava bastante. Jogava squash regularmente e gostava de nadar, o que lhe dera ombros largos e fortes e, para compensar o excesso de atividade da parte superior do corpo, praticava musculação regularmente. Olhou-se no espelho. Os olhos eram de um azul vitrificado, os cabelos curtos, loiros dourados, cortados em estilo quase militar. Sua pele só estava um tanto mais dourada por causa do sol da Grécia. Tinha poucos pelos, todos dourados e uma bela musculatura. Sorriu para si mesmo. Achava-se bonito e sabia que os outros também achavam. Não devia ter problemas para seduzir seu hesitante namorado. Passou uma toalha azul marinho pela cintura e saiu do banheiro ainda com gotas de água escorrendo pelo tórax largo e os cabelos úmidos. Seus lábios rosados tinham um sorriso sedutor. O nariz de corte reto inspirava o ar com um pouco mais de ânimo que o normal. Estava ansioso por se deitar com Saga.

- "Demorei muito?" Perguntou ao jovem deitado na cama. Ficou intrigado ao ver que ele estava vestido demais.

- "Não." A resposta soou seca e se recusou olhar para o outro. Por que diabos tinha-o trazido? Levantou-se de um salto e foi para a janela olhando a noite escura e já adiantada.

- "Ei, não vou te forçar não. Apenas me diga que vá embora. Não sou nenhum bicho." Pelo visto ia ter mais trabalho que pensava. Andou silenciosamente até o outro e enlaçou-o pela cintura, beijando-lhe lentamente o pescoço.

- "Gerard..." Fechou os olhos sem saber se o deixava desacordado com um soco ou se deixava-o fazer logo o que tanto queria e assim podia dar a desculpa de que não se entendiam na cama. Idéia ridícula...

- "Deixe-me ao menos tentar. Prometo que se me deixar te fazer carinhos por um tempo e não me quiser, vou embora." Não era bem o que pretendia. Na realidade, em sua mente já se via na cama com aquele homem simplesmente lindo. Não ia parar. Era mais forte. Saga não iria lhe dizer não. Se Saga soubesse. Gerard já tinha tido alguns problemas por seu jeito violento com seus amantes. Detestava ser recusado. No início tudo eram flores mas depois se tornava um tanto violento. Não via mal nisso. Não era dado a meiguices e romance.

Oculto dentro de um armário pouco usado, Kanon espumava de ódio. Controlava-se a custo para não invadir o quarto e destruir aquele loiro abusado que deslizava mãos ávidas pelo corpo de seu Saga. Viu Gerard ir deslizando as mãos pela cintura do outro, alcançar o zíper da bermuda de seu irmão e ir baixando, viu mãos firmes suspenderem a camisa do seu gêmeo e começar a acariciar seus mamilos. Viu os beijos lentos no pescoço forte, viu o loiro alto se livrar da toalha e esfregar o corpo nu nas nádegas do seu amor. Observou Saga olhar em sua direção, como se o estivesse vendo e viu os olhos dele. Sem paixão. Então porque? Mordeu os lábios de leve pensando no que faria.

- "Seja bonzinho e deite comigo naquela cama imensa ali." Gerard ofegava excitado pelo contato com o corpo perfeito, lambia os ombros agora desnudos, passeava com as mãos por todo o corpo bronzeado, esfregava sua ereção nas nádegas protegidas apenas pela roupa íntima. Virou o rosto de Saga e beijou-o sôfrego. Foi andando com ambos até a cama, sentia que o grego ainda resistia um pouco mas isso seria mudado em breve. Deitou-o na cama e terminou de tirar-lhe toda a roupa. Deitou-se sobre ele e começou a beijá-lo com mais ardor. Sentiu que o outro correspondia com um tanto de hesitação e começou a perder a paciência.

Saga tentava se concentrar nas carícias que recebia. Gerard não parecia mau amante. Acariciava-o com certa perícia. Para quem não o conhecia intimamente até que acertava em alguns pontos que gostava fossem acariciados, sentiu o calor dele e por um momento quis estar com ele. Correspondeu o melhor que podia aos beijos e afagos mas ainda não estava tão convencido assim. Sentia falta da intimidade e da comunicação muda que tinha com Kanon. Sentia falta do jeito do irmão falar maluquices em seu ouvido. Sentia falta do cheiro de Kanon. A pele igual à sua, o corpo igual ao seu, a alma complementar da sua. Deitou-se na cama conduzido pelo outro ainda cheio de dúvidas.

Dragão Marinho estava a ponto de sair ventando de lá. Não ia ver aquilo. Por que tivera tal idéia? Os dois nus na SUA cama? Aquele loiro azedo com o SEU homem? Assim que era o amor de Saga?

- "Não Gerard. Sinto muito. Não posso." Virou-se na cama e se levantou, indo para perto da janela novamente e sentindo o ar mais fresco da noite lhe trazer ainda mais saudade do irmão. Nu, com os longos cabelos esvoaçando, não sabia mais o que podia fazer. Perdeu-se pensando no quanto amava Kanon. Era seu mar de amor, era seu mar bravio. Não conseguia. Por mais que Gerard tentasse, por mais que ele próprio quisesse. O fato de ter visto Kanon, o fato de sentir tanto ainda a falta dele. Por outra vez chamou-o pelo cosmo, sem mais orgulho, sem mais nada, dizendo que o amava, loucamente. Queria seu amor de volta. Urgentemente.

- "Não vim até aqui para ser recusado." Gerard se levantou um tanto frustrado e raivoso. Agarrou Saga com força pela cintura e deu-lhe uma gravata, arrastando-o de volta. A cena não durou 3 segundos.

Um estrondo. No meio do quarto, olhar assassino, braços cruzados no peito, energia vital que fazia o chão tremer em redor, longos cabelos azuis e postura de ataque. Kanon de Dragão Marinho já vira o suficiente. Ouvira o chamado por cosmo, não respondera de imediato, inebriado pelo amor que sentia vir de Saga. Sabia que o irmão daria conta, sabia que Saga provavelmente mataria o outro se pudesse mas não resistiu fazer um escândalo. Era uma vez um armário...

- "Saia. Saga é meu." Rosnou com todo o ódio que sentia. Viu o olhar de estranhamento do gêmeo e foi se aproximando devagar. Gerard soltara Saga assim que ouvira o barulho, alarmado. Não entendia o que era aquilo. Sentia medo. A face transtornada daquele jovem igual ao seu namorado não era uma vã ameaça. Que eram um para o outro? Avançou em direção do recém-chegado.

- "Ora, mas que história é essa?" Tinha a voz belicosa. Não sabia mesmo onde estava se metendo.

- "Amor, sempre quis uma clarabóia não? Vamos redecorar." Kanon disse calmamente e disparou um golpe certeiro no teto, destruindo um tanto. Poeira, cimento, pedaços de laje, energia vibrante, sorriso sardônico.

- "Quem diabos são vocês?" Gerard parara no meio do caminho. O que era aquela força toda? Amor? Aquele lá chamara o outro de 'amor'?

- "Os servos o conduzirão para fora. Tenha uma boa noite. Ah, Gerard, creio que é o fim." O sorriso estampado na face de Saga era de alívio, paixão e alegria.

- "Se tem juízo, vai esquecer que o conheceu e jamais mencionará que um dia nos conheceu. Sou capaz de te encontrar mundo afora, não duvide." Como quem tivesse falado um poema. Um aviso, uma ameaça. Gerard nada mais disse e vestiu-se rapidamente. Não era louco, tinha amor à vida e o olhar insano daquele homem o deixava em pânico.

Kanon convocou um servo que nem perguntou nada, conduziu um aturdido belga para fora, os guardas o levariam do Santuário.

- "Eu daria conta, sabe disso." Saga olhava o outro, arfando. Seu irmão. Seu amor estava lá. Corou levemente imaginando se ele tinha visto...

- "Adoro um pouco de ação." Foi a resposta de Kanon que trancou a porta, voltou-se e partiu a distância entre os dois num segundo, agarrou-se a Saga, procurou sua boca e o beijou apaixonadamente, espremendo-o contra a parede. Deslizou lábios e língua pela cavidade morna e receptiva de Saga, enrodilhou sua língua na dele, provou-o. O gosto dele, o cheiro dele. Esfregou-se nele gemendo, arranhou a pele nua, deslizou os dentes pelo pescoço e subiu em direção à boca que arfava, lambendo o caminho inteiro, enfiando a mão pelo meio das pernas do outro, tocando-o com intimidade, sugou-lhe a boca mais um tanto e só parou quando ofegava enlouquecido. Pediu rouco.

- "Vamos tomar banho juntos, agora, nem mais um segundo longe de você, de seu corpo, de sua alma. Não quero o cheiro daquele imbecil na sua pele, quero seu cheiro, seu gosto, sua vida."

Saga tentava respirar enquanto ouvia a voz do outro, os toques de Kanon o deixaram em choque. Sentira tanta falta dele. Abraçou-o com firmeza, sugando seu pescoço e deixando suas mãos redescobrirem as formas fortes do peito, ombros e costas. Afastou-se um pouco.

- "Perdão. Eu soube, de Sorento, eu..." Os olhos azuis de Saga fitavam o outro, nem sabia por que pedia perdão, talvez por ter trazido o belga ao quarto deles, ter deitado o outro na cama deles, ter-se deixado beijar e acariciar por outro que não Kanon.

- "Sorento? Eu o soquei por me beijar. Foi o que soube?" Não conseguia retirar suas mãos do outro, mordeu o pescoço dele, os ombros dele e viu a pele dourada arrepiar ao contato. Afastou-se um pouco e arrancou a camisa que usava, tirou o cinto, a calça, descalçou as botas e ficou nu igual ao outro.

- "Como? Disseram-me que estavam namorando, por isso aceitei Gerard, pensei que o tivesse perdido." Olhou-o curioso. Então não era verdade?

Pegou o irmão no colo gentilmente e beijou-lhe a boca longamente, levou-o para o banheiro e entrou no chuveiro com ele.

- "Esqueça. Você é meu, sempre será meu e eu te amo." Estava insano de desejo e não ia perder tempo falando, pelo menos não muito. Empurrou Saga na parede de mármore branco e o fitou com olhos predadores que ardiam de vontade.

Saga sentiu um arrepio familiar subir-lhe da alma, gemeu baixo o nome do irmão e estendeu os braços por cima da cabeça, encostando-se totalmente na parede, virou o rosto de lado e chamou-o, arfante...

- "K-Kanon... Por favor..."

- "Só eu te deixo assim, só eu te faço implorar, ninguém no mundo domina você como eu, ninguém..." Aproximou-se do outro e tomou-lhe os lábios com fúria, ambos excitados, deixou a água cair sobre eles um pouco mas não ia suportar aquilo, atacou o pescoço, ombros e orelhas do seu amor, roçou os dentes pelos mamilos rosados, mordeu, arranhou e ficou sugando-os até que ficassem tão sensíveis e intumescidos quanto possível, ouvia os gemidos roucos de Saga que se esfregava nele desesperado e murmurou até que gentilmente...

- "Vou te amar do jeito que sempre deve ser, com toda a fúria que tenho na alma, com toda a violência do mar revolto, com toda a profundidade de fendas abissais no interior do oceano, porque você é minha tormenta eterna, meu amor verdadeiro, meu desespero e minha última certeza, a de que não sei viver sem você..."

- "Me ama Kanon, me mostra que sou tudo que você quer e precisa. Eu sou seu, serei sempre, nunca mais me deixe, por favor não me faça sofrer assim de novo..." Saga arfava tão agoniado que suas palavras saíram confusas, sentia os dedos de Kanon em sua pele arrepiada, sentia a língua dele descendo por seu ventre e chegando em sua virilha, enfiou os dedos nos cabelos azulados, gemeu em ânsia pura quando seu amante envolveu sua intimidade com a boca e começou a sugar seu membro no ritmo certo, na intensidade certa. Gemeu mais com as mãos de Kanon arranhando suas coxas, desesperou-se com a força com que a língua do outro percorria a extensão da parte tão sensível de seu corpo, ofegou em luxúria com a língua de Kanon trabalhando seu membro de maneira tão torturante quanto agradável.

Dragão Marinho baixou as mãos pelas pernas dele e subiu arranhando até alcançar as nádegas dele, espalmou a carne firme e puxou-o contra seu rosto, enfiando o órgão pulsante do gêmeo bem fundo em sua boca, sem parar de sugá-lo, observou Saga soltar os cabelos dele para socar a parede com as duas mãos, crispando-as, batendo com a cabeça na parede fria e gemendo alto. Sabia o que fazia, sabia muito bem. Amava-o.

Saga estava à beira da loucura. Não, Kanon não era delicado e gentil e meiguinho. Era seu homem, fazia amor com ele como um trator de esteira arrasa toda uma construção. Quem disse que se importava? Sentia cada carícia forte, cada lambida e mordida e deslizar, gemia desesperado e cada vez mais alto, respirando em curtos expandires dos pulmões poderosos. Agarrou os ombros do seu amante e começou a mover os quadris louco por alívio. Mas não seria assim tão simples, nada era simples e 'normalzinho' com Kanon.

O mais jovem dos dois segurou firme nas ancas de seu amor e o impediu de se mover, fazendo-o resmungar, ainda não.

- "Nem começamos, não vou deixar terminar." Subiu arranhando-o com os dentes e unhas até alcançar a boca arfante e quente, enfiou-se por ela num beijo caloroso, desesperado, imoral, úmido e sufocante. Esfregou sua masculinidade pulsante nas coxas rijas de Saga, gemeu enquanto torturava a língua deliciosa em sua boca, tateou pela parede até encontrar a prateleira de vidro que sabia estar ali, se não lhe falhava a memória. Alcançou o tubo conhecido e ficou feliz ao ver que praticamente continuava igual antes. Sinal que não tinha sido usado. Fechou a mão sobre ele, partiu o beijo e encarou o outro.

- "Não me importa o que fez nesse meio tempo, não ligo. Apenas jure que é somente meu. Não sou ciumento, como sabe, mas algo me impede de querer mais alguém, algo me faz ter instintos torturadores e assassinos por sua causa. Não me traia. Jamais." A voz era rouca e gemidos entremeavam as palavras enquanto continuava acariciando o outro e se esfregando loucamente nele.

Ouviu cada palavra e sabia do que ele falava, viu o tubo branco na mão do outro e fez um leve não com a cabeça, acariciando os cabelos molhados que escorriam pelas costas, quadris e um tanto das coxas, amava os cabelos sedosos, cheirosos e envolventes, principalmente quando grudavam no corpo de ambos, molhados de paixão. Viu a expressão de Kanon ficar séria e irritada.

- "Como não? Do que está falando?" Alteou a voz, zangado.

- "Não é isso seu imbecil, é que não tive ninguém, nunca tive ninguém enquanto estou com você e para ser sincero, enquanto estive sem você também. Entenda, não consigo, não posso. Meu corpo só sente amor e alegria colado no seu, o resto... É o resto. Gerard foi um acidente. Apenas um acidente." Colocou a boca no pescoço molhado e começou a sugar e lamber, as mãos descendo pela cintura e quadris de Kanon, começou a manipular o membro do outro, em movimentos firmes, enquanto gemia no ouvido dele, bem devagar:

- "Kanon, ah, Kanon... Senti tanto sua falta, e se você demorar muito mais eu vou começar a gritar..." Pegou a mão igual à sua e conduziu-a até as nádegas firmes. Continuou acariciando o membro firme entre os dois. Queria ser dele, urgentemente. Não precisou pedir de novo.

- "Você sempre tem ótimas idéias. Hum, gritar? Podemos fazer isso, mas juntos e por desespero de amor. Vem cá..." Virou-o de costas para si e lubrificou os dedos com o gel do tubo. Colou a boca na curva do pescoço de Saga e acariciou com a língua de um ombro a outro, afastando os cabelos dele que cascateavam pelos músculos perfeitos. Passou um tempo arranhando a nuca cheirosa com os dentes e escorregou um dedo pela abertura apertada. Gemeu ao introduzir o dígito inteiro, a pressão e o calor. Ia enlouquecer.

Arfou com cada carícia, não reclamou de ser virado para a parede e apoiou-se, erguendo os braços e arqueando os quadris para trás, entregando-se ao que o outro quisesse. Gemeu com a nuca sendo acariciada, gemeu com a carícia íntima que o outro fazia, preparando-o. Relaxou o quanto pôde. Sufocou um gemido mais fundo quando outro dedo morno foi entrando em seu corpo, afastou mais as pernas e chamou o nome de seu amor. Fechou os olhos e respirou pela boca, mais rápido, a outra mão de Kanon apanhou o membro solitário e começou a fazer movimentos cadenciados que arrancavam gemidos e pedidos de mais.

- "Ah, Saga... Como você é gostoso, por Zeus, o que eu estava pensando? Ninguém no mundo jamais será como você para mim." Mais um dígito, devagar, explanando com vagar, com cuidado. Era não muito delicado. No entanto, não era um selvagem agressivo. Amor e desejo, química, entendimento de almas e corpos. Não ia suportar mais.

Não conseguia mais pensar, Kanon o estava conduzindo por rios e corredeiras, por cataratas de desejo e torturante ansiedade, rodopiava a cabeça a cada movimento de vai e vem, arfava a cada carinho por dentro dos dedos hábeis do amante. Se sentia dor? Não sabia bem a sensação que tinha. O que lhe doera fora a ausência de Kanon e não era a resistência de seu corpo que o impediria de se entregar ao seu amor. Mordeu os lábios quando sentiu os dedos do outro sendo retirados. Encostou a testa na parede e esperou. O coração aos pulos, a alma em clamor por sua outra metade, a respiração em ofegos quentes que embaciavam o mármore, a água quase fria escorrendo pelos corpos.

- "Nem que o mundo se acabe mil vezes eu deixarei você." Foi a frase sussurrada no ouvido do jovem contra a parede. Segurou as ancas com as duas mãos, ouvindo a breve exclamação em reclamo por soltar o falo excitado e sorriu de lado. Aproximou os lábios do ouvido do outro uma vez mais.

- "Eu te amo Saga. Sempre vou amar. Agora... Você... é... MEU!" Numa estocada única, de uma vez, forte, vibrante, funda e perfeita. Adentrou o corpo do outro arfando, gritaram ambos com o choque de luxúria, desejo e poder. Vibraram seus cosmos em harmonia. Bocas se procuraram e encontraram.

Saga sentiu dor, sentiu ardor e seu corpo protestou mas foi mantido no lugar pelas mãos firmes do outro que rapidamente retomou os movimentos em sua intimidade, cada vez mais unidos e agoniados. Kanon esperou uns momentos, beijou-o, acarinhou-o e por fim ao ouvir um rouco 'vem', apertou-se no outro, colando-se a ele, mais fundo, girou os quadris movimentando-se lentamente, ouvindo os gemidos e sentindo as pernas do irmão retesarem e tremerem. Gostava de fazer aquilo. Recuou apenas uns poucos centímetros e voltou a investir no corpo em chamas.

- "Kan... Amor..." Gemidos, dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo. Esse era seu Kanon. Capaz de conduzi-lo por caminhos feitos de amor e loucura.

Kanon ouvia e sorriu. Afastou mais as pernas do outro e moveu-se mais um tanto, no mesmo ritmo, intenso, aumentando a força e a velocidade conforme o corpo de Saga reagia ao seu. Logo seu lindo irmão mais velho estava se movendo para trás, arqueando os quadris, de encontro ao dele, ansiando por mais e mais contato. Não resistiu provocar e parou tudo, controlando sua vontade indescritível e inafastável de prosseguir em ritmo furioso.

- "Mais? Quer do meu jeito ou do seu? Quer que eu te mate de prazer explosivo? Quer que te derreta em meus braços e me una a você como se nada mais houvesse no mundo?"

Saga não conseguia falar. Kanon o mantinha preso, à mercê dele, mal conseguia respirar, mal conseguia pensar, o corpo inteiro sendo percorrido por desejo e ânsia, por amor e luxúria, prazer que ia e vinha a cada movimento do irmão, desespero que ia aumentando a cada segundo em que Kanon esperava. Tinha que fazer algo e rosnou, um som gutural, um animal no cio, um ser em agonia. Ouviu o riso baixo de Kanon e logo sentiu o movimento forte dele, cada vez mais rápido e fundo, momentos que iam ora em câmera lenta, ora muito rápido, respirares e ofegos, suor e água escorrendo, mãos correndo e gostos sendo trocados, incontáveis movimentos até que ele finalmente toca-o no mais profundo de seu ser e o faz mais uma vez gritar, arquear o corpo e crispar as mãos. Faltava pouco agora.

Kanon ouvira o som rouco, exigente e excitante, não titubeou e recomeçou a se mover, agora sem trégua, sem mais medo algum e sem se conter. Sua mão direita excitando o outro e a esquerda subindo pela cintura, enlaçando-o pelo tórax e puxando-o contra si, com força, metendo-se nele na fúria do quase clímax, gemendo e mordendo-o nos ombros, roubando beijos molhados e agoniados, sabia que não ia muito mais longe. Apertou um mamilo de seu amado com a mão livre, pressionou o membro dele com mais perícia e o fez beijá-lo, unindo as línguas num enrosco molhado, forte, sugando-o com ainda mais ânimo.

Saga quase não podia ficar em pé. Ondas de prazer subiam por suas pernas a cada estocada firme e funda. Ondas de tesão que não se dissipavam, mas concentravam-se no seu corpo. A fúria de Kanon, a fúria dos mares encapelados, a fúria do amor que um sentia pelo outro. Mais e mais, foi-se entregando a ele, gemendo e não oferecendo resistência, mais fundo, mais depressa, mais gostoso. O beijo avassalador que trocava com o outro foi seu passe para outro lugar. Abandonou-se na mão que o masturbava no ritmo perfeito, entregou-se na boca que sugava sua língua de maneira tão possessiva, deixou-se ir nos toques que sentia por dentro, numa excitação absurda. Descolou as bocas para gemer, gritar, exteriorizar seu prazer enquanto deixava o corpo inteiro primeiro retesar em orgasmo para depois ir deixando as mãos cair ao longo da parede, encostando-se na parede totalmente, pois Kanon ainda arremetia loucamente dentro de seu corpo, empurrando-o num ritmo frenético.

Sentiu seu irmão atingir o clímax, sentiu a compressão em seu próprio corpo aumentar, excitando-o enormemente. Viu quando o corpo de Saga derretia em suas mãos e adorou a sensação de domínio. Amparou-o, penetrando com mais força e rapidez, tão bom que não queria que acabasse mais. Sentia os corpos arderem em sintonia, deslizou os dedos pelo falo ainda pulsante do outro e recolheu gotas do prazer que o vira sentir. Lambeu lentamente e gemeu, excitando-se ainda mais. Por fim não podia mais controlar o próprio corpo nem sua mente que disparava em direção ao seu máximo prazer e num quase grito rouco atingiu o clímax, apertando todo o corpo forte em sua frente com volúpia.

- "Saga, meu amor. Melhor do que me lembrava. Não sei viver sem você, não quero viver sem você." Beijou-lhe a nuca e abraçou-o, sustentando os corpos cansados. Fechou os olhos e suspirou.

- "Ficou sentimental agora maninho?" Saga sorria por dentro. Estava feliz, apaixonado e completo.

- "Deixa de ser insuportável e vambora acabar com esse banho. Eu quero dormir hoje ainda sabe..." Beijou o ombro do outro, deu-lhe um tapa estalado nas nádegas e se ensaboou inteiro.

- "Hummmmmm. Lisinho, quente e gostoso? Ah, não vai dormir MESMO!"

- "Hein? Saga... Saguinha... Que cara é essa hein? O que? Saga... tira a mão daí... quer dizer, Saga... Pára... hum... Saga... Eu... Hummmmm... O que está fazendo? S-Sagaaaaaaa..."

**FIM?**


End file.
